BM/RB Spells
The following spells are available in Black Metal, Red Blood. Many are campaign specific and serve no purpose in other campaign though at the GM's discretion they are permitted. This list does not contain every spell available to these classes, only the ones added in this campaign. Acolyte Spells '0th Level' [[Chant of Espers|'' ' Chant of Espers ' ]] (Div.) Contact someone through the positive energy plane. [[White Bolt|' '' White Bolt '' ]] (Evo.) Inflict 1d6 damage to a subject. Soulless subjects are immune. [[Silver Shackles| '' Silver Shackles '' ]] (Evo.) Binds an undead or construct in a shackle of light. They lose one of their attacks (min. 1 attacks) for 2 rounds. [[Minor Purity| '' Minor Purity '' ]] (Conj.) Purges a subject of 1 hour of Black Matter Exposure. '''1st Level [[Purity|'' ' Purity ' ]] (Conj.) Purges a subject of 1d6+1 hours of Black Matter Exposure. [[Sands of Yesterday| ' Sands of Yesterday ' ]] (Div.) Allows you to see the past of one subject or 10-foot area. [[Sunlight Missiles|' '' Sunlight Missiles'' ]] (Evo.) Inflicts 1d3+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d3+9) '''2nd Level [[Endless Breath|''' '' Endless Breath '' ' ]](Trans.) One subject no longer has a need to breathe for 1 hour per caster level. [[Stun|' '' Stun '' ' ]](Evo.) Stuns a subject for 1 round. [[Thought Absorption| ' Thought Absorption ' ]] (Nec.) Drains 1d6 Wisdom from a subject and increases the Wisdom of the caster by the same amount. '3rd Level' [[Arms of Earth| ' Arms of Earth ' ]] (Trans.) One weapon now inflicts earth damage. [[Arms of Fire|' '' Arms of Fire '' ]] (Trans.) One weapon now inflicts fire damage. [[Arms of Frost| '' Arms of Frost '' ]] (Trans.) One weapon now inflicts cold damage. '''4th Level [[Bolts of Fiery Light|''' '' Bolts of Fiery Light '' ]] (Evo.) Summons a shower of fiery missiles to strike an opponent for 1d6+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d6+9) Half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. [[Greater Purity|'' ' Greater Purity ' '']] (Conj.) Suddenly removes all ill effects of Black Matter Exposure from one subject. Additionally the subject is immune to Black Matter Exposure for 1 hour after this spell is cast. [[Elixir Well| '' Elixir Well '' ]] (Conj.) Summons a fountain of pure water. As a swift action a character may drink from this fountain to remove Black Matter Exposure and be healed for 1d8 plus 1 per caster level. (Max. 1d8+20) '''5th Level [[Arms of Light|''' '' Arms of Light '' ]] (Trans.) One weapon now inflicts light damage. [[Arms of Shadow| '' Arms of Shadow '' ]] (Trans.) One weapon now inflicts dark damage. [[Prayer of Shadow| '' Prayer of Shadow '' ]] (Trans.) One subject is granted +4 on all attack and damage rolls. Additionally they gain precision damage equal to +1d6 per four caster levels. '''6th Level [[Pure Barrier|''' '' Pure Barrier '' ]] (Abj.) Conjures a 20-foot barrier around the acolyte. Anyone standing within this barrier is unaffected by Black Matter Exposure. [[Burning Bolt of Light | '' Burning Bolt of Light '' ' ]](Evo.) Sends a spiralling bolt of blinding light after one subject. This bolt inflicts 8d6+10 damage. One half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. Subject but save or be blinded. [[Diamond Shackles|' '' Diamond Shackles '' ]] (Evo.) Binds one undead creature or construct by a shackle of solid light. This creature cannot attack. '''7th Level [[Sagacity of the Wanderer|'' Sagacity of the Wanderer ]] (Trans.) Increases the Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma of any number of subjects by 4. [[Silentium Machina| Silentium Machina ]] (Evo.) Discharges an eerie light inside the infrastructure of one construct. The construct must save or be permanently deactivated. [[Word of Resolve|' Word of Resolve ' ]](Trans.) One subject is granted 10d8 Temporary HP. This HP regenerates every hour the spell is active. '8th Level' [[Banishment of Shadows|' Banishment of Shadows ]] (Nec.) One undead creature is permanently destroyed. [[Exorcism| Exorcism ]] (Conj.) This spell removes all negative effects from one subject (except for death and black matter exposure), unless specifically noted that they can only be removed in a certain way. [[Judgement| Judgement ' ]](Evo.) Strikes one subject with a bolt of holy lightning inflicting 1d10 damage per caster level (maximum 25d10) '9th Level' 'Prayer of the Black Sun '(Trans.) Like ''prayer of shadow ''but affects any number of subjects. 'Shield of the Sun '(Abj.) One subject gains +10 AC, Energy Resistance 20 to all forms of energy, and DR 20/-. 'Utterance of Annihilation '(Evo.) Utters a word of the purest of powers to all subjects within 60-feet. All subjects other than the acolyte who are able to hear this word must make a save or be slain outright. They get a bonus for every 5-feet between them and the Acolyte. At the very edge of the spell (60 feet away) subjects gain +3 bonus to save against this spell. However, adjacent creatures get a -3 penalty. Biomagus Spells '0th Level' [[Adficio| Adficio '' ]](Nec.) Drain 1d4 health from one subject. [[Augeretis|''' Augeretis ' ]](Trans.) Increases the Biomagus' Strength and Constitution by 2 for 1 hour per Biomagus' HD. [[Patientia|' Patientia ]] (Nec.) Decrease one subject's Strength and Constitution by 2 for 1 hour per Biomagus' HD. [[Adustum| Adustum ]] (Evo.) Inflict 1d4+1 per two caster levels in fire damage to one subject. (Max. 1d4+10) [[Pruina| Pruina ]] (Evo.) Inflict cold damage to one subject equal to the Biomagus' Caster Level. [[Tonitrus| Tonitrus ]] (Evo.) Attempt to deafen one subject. [[Fulgoris| Fulgoris ' ]](Evo.) Inflict 1d20 - 5(+1 per two caster levels) as electricity damage to one subject. [[Sanitatum|' Sanitatum ]] (Conj.) Restores the biomagus' HP by 1 per caster level. (Max. 20) Dark Apiarist Spells '''0th Level [[Aura of Fate|''' Aura of Fate ' ]](Trans.) Allies within 10 feet receive +1 to damage rolls. [[Bitter Nip| Bitter Nip '' ]](Evo.) Lowers the temperature of a subject inflicting 1d6 cold damage. '1st Level' [[Sickening Larvae|''' Sickening Larvae ]] (Conj.) Covers a subject in maggots, causing them to be sickened. [[Burning Poison| Burning Poison ]] (Nec.) Covers a subject in a mucousy acid inflicting 1d4+1 per two caster levels every round for 1d6 rounds. '''2nd Level [[Sludge Geyser |''' Sludge Geyser ' ]](Conj.) A burst of sludge shoots out of the ground under a target inflicting 1d4 damage per caster level and knocking them prone. [[Isolate Infection|' Isolate Infection ]] (Trans.) Negates a disease from causing further harm for 24 hours. Harm already inflicted remains. '''3rd Level [[Bite of the Locust|''' Bite of the Locust ]] (Nec.) Inflicts 1d6 damage per caster level, (Maximum 10d6) and returns the damage as HP to the caster. [[Infecting Spores| Infecting Spores ]] (Conj.) Summons a cloud of spores that inflict the disease, Basidirond Spores, ''on subjects within 15-feet of the target. This cloud lasts for rounds equal to your caster level. '4th Level [[Dominate Insect|''' Dominate Insect ]] (Ench.) Uses sonic frequencies to gain permanent control of an insect. [[Cage of Nettles| Cage of Nettles ]] (Conj.) Covers a subject in nettles, entangling them until they break free and damaging them and anyone who attacks them for 1d8 damage. These nettles have a hardness equal to your caster level and 60 HP. '''5th Level [[Hymn of the Humming Flies|''' Hymn of the Humming Flies ]] (Ench.) Any number of targets within range must make saves or fall asleep and become nauseated. [[Enlarge Swarm| Enlarge Swarm ]] (Trans.) Enlarges target swarm to the next size category larger. '''6th Level [[Call of Frogs|'' Call of Frogs ]] (Conj.) As ''rain of frogs ''except the caster may summon one swarm per caster level. [[Whisper of the Mantis|' Whisper of the Mantis ]] (Nec.) Attempts to slay and/or paralyze a subject by breaking/harming a vital portion of the subject. '''7th Level [[Bitter Rain |''' Bitter Rain ' ]](Conj.) Summons toxic rain that sickens everyone touched by it and increases their Black Matter Exposure by 1d2 hours per round. [[Painful Bites|' Painful Bites ]] (Nec.) Causes a subject to break out in painful spider bites, this afflicts 1d8 damage per caster level on touch, (Max. 15d8) and staggers them. '''8th Level [[Flesh to Maggots|''' Flesh to Maggots ]] (Nec.) Causes a subject's skin to itch and peel, every round they must make a fort save or parts of their flesh rip off inflicting 1d10 damage and creating a worm swarm in their square. [[Blood to Venom| Blood to Venom ]] (Trans.) Every round the subject must make a fortitude save or take 1d8 + 1(Per CL) damage, and lose their turn as if dazed. '''9th Level [[Stagnant Water|''' Stagnant Water ' ]](Conj.) Calls a 20 foot pool of stale water. After the first round anyone within 60 feet of the water is attacked by mosquito swarms inflicting ''Sleeping Sickness ''and returning any damage they deal as HP to the caster. 'Ark '(Conj.) One subject is implanted with hundreds of different insect larvae. Every round effects occur based on a d100 table. Disjointer Invocations Least 'All-Seeing Eyes: Allows the disjointer to read any written language and grants a bonus to Perception. 'Baleful Utterance: '''Speak words of the darkest of languages and shatter objects as the ''shatter spell. 'Beguiling Influence: '''Gain bonuses on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. 'Breath of the Night: 'Create a fog as per the fog cloud spell. 'Call of the Beast: 'Speak with animals and influence their behaviour. 'Dark One's Own Luck: 'Gain a luck bonus on one type of saves. 'Darkness: 'Use ''darkness as the spell. 'Devil's Sight: '''See normally in darkness and magical darkness. 'Earthen Grasp: 'Call into being from the ground an arm made of dense, compacted earth or soil that grapples your foes. 'Entropic Warding: 'Deflect incoming ranges attacks, leave no trail, and prevent being tracked by scent. 'Leaps and Bounds: 'Gain bonuses to acrobatics checks. 'Miasmic Cloud: 'Create a cloud of mist that grants concealment and fatigues those who enter. 'Otherworldly Whispers: 'Gain bonuses on Knowledge checks. 'See the Unseen: 'Gain see invisibility as the spell and darkvision. 'Serpent's Tongue: 'Gain the scent ability, +5 to saves against poison. 'Soulreaving Aura: 'Encase yourself in an aura of negative energy, plus gain temporary hit points if nearby creatures die. 'Spiderwalk: 'Gain spider climb as the spell and you are immune to webs. 'Summon Swarm: 'Use summon swarm as the spell. 'Swimming the Styx: 'Gain swim speed and the ability to breathe underwater. The normal penalties to swimming in black matter infected water no longer apply. Lesser 'Charm: 'Cause a single creature to regard you as a friend. 'Cold Comfort: 'You are nearby allies are protected by endure elements. 'Crawling Eye: 'Your eye leaves your head and grows spider-like legs, enabling it to scout for you. 'Curse of Despair: 'Curse one creature as the ''bestow curse spell. 'The Dead Walk: '''Create undead as the ''animate dead ''spell. 'Disembodied Hand: 'Detach one of your hands and send it forth to manipulate objects or attack. 'Fell Flight: 'Gain a fly speed with good maneuverability. 'Flee the Scene: 'Use short-range dimension door as the spell, and leave behind a major image. 'Hungry Darkness: 'Create shadows filled with a swarm of bats. 'Mask of Flesh: 'Touch attack imposes 1d6 Cha penalty and transforms you to look like the target. 'Relentless Dispelling: 'As targeted dispel magic, with additional targeted dispel magic the next turn. 'Stony Grasp: 'Like earthen grasp but with fewer limitations. 'Voidsense: 'Gain blindsense 30 feet. 'Voracious Dispelling: 'Use dispel magic as the spell, causing damage to creatures whose effects are dispelled. 'Walk Unseen: 'Use invisbility (Self only) as the spell. 'Wall of Gloom: 'Summons forth a wall of darkness. 'Witchwood Step: 'Walk on water and move through some obstacles unimpeded Greater 'Binding of Suffering: 'Stops a target for a long time while slowly inflicting damage. 'Black Call: 'Use sending as the spell, but risk damage from recipient. 'Cairn of Decay: 'Summons a dark rune in the selected square that is aprox 12 feet tall. Anyone within this runes aura take damage. 'Caustic Mire: 'Acidic sludge slows progress and deals damage. 'Chilling Tentacles: 'Use ''black tentacles as the spell and deal extra cold damage to creatures in the area. 'Conjuration of Solitude: '''Creates a permanent demi-plane formed out of massive crystalline structures which can be shaped. Only the disjointer can enter or leave this place, and living creatures can be thrown in by the disjointer and imprisoned. 'Devour Magic: 'Use targeted greater dispel magic with a touch and gain temporary hit points based on the level of spells successfully dispelled. 'Hellspawned Grace: 'Transform into a hellcat for 1 round/2 disjointer levels. 'Enervating Shadows: 'Gain total concealment in dark areas and improse a Strength penalty on adjacent living creatures. 'Nightmares Made Real: 'Create illusory terrain that damages foes and allows you to hide. 'Painful Slumber of Ages: 'Creature falls asleep, takes damage when awakened. 'Tenacious Plague: 'Use insect plague as the spell, but the summoned locust swarm deals damage as a magic weapon. 'Wall of Perilous Flame: 'Create a wall of fire as the spell, but half the damage from the wall results from supernatural power. Dark 'Caster's Lament: 'Your touch can break enchantment and you can counterspell. 'Dark Discorporation: 'Become a swarm of batlike shadows, gaining many benefits of the swarm subtype. 'Dark Foresight: 'Use foresight as the spell, and communicate telepathically with a close range target of the effect. 'Foul Rite of Dissolution: 'Slowly transforms the creature into an ooze permanently. 'Path of Shadow: 'Use the shadow plane to transport rapidly between locations on the material plane. 'Retributive Invisibility: 'Use greater invisbility as the spell (self only) that deals damage in a burst if dispelled. 'Rite of the Dark Saint: 'Trap a creature in a shadowy figure which they must make checks every turn to escape. 'Sacrament of Suffering: 'Speak a word of pain as an empowered unholy word spell. 'Steal Summoning: 'Take control of another caster's summoned monster. 'Word of Changing: 'Use baleful polymorph as the spell, but the effect could become permanent. Glamourist/Occultist Spells '0th Level Congealation ''(Trans.) Freezes minor wounds restoring 1d3 HP on touch as a swift action. ''Decompile ''(Uni.) Scrambles data on an unprotected system. ''Magic Wind ''(Conj.) Gives someone unlimited oxygen for 1 hour. ''Minor Veil ''(Illus.) Creates a one-way window through a wall or other similar surface as thick as 1 foot per caster level. ''Touch of Attraction (Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on you more favorably, granting you a +2 circumstance bonus to any skill check using Charisma. '1st Level ''Earth Pick ''(Conj.) A tiny pillar of earth upheaves under one subject inflicting 1d4+2 earth damage (Max 1d4+10) ''Ire ''(Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on the next person they deal with with a -2 penalty to any skill checks used based on Charisma. ''Lure ''(Illus.) Summons a light that causes anyone to look upon it to be forced to make a will save or be drawn to it. Constructs are denied a will save. ''Photon Arrow ''(Illus.) Shoots an arrow of light at an opponent inflicting 1d2 damage per caster level. (Max. 15d2) Photon Arrow always hits however it does not affect creatures who are otherwise immune to brilliant energy weapons. Photon Arrow ignores Spell Resistance. '2nd Level' ''Burning Gale ''(Evo.) Burning gale inflicts 1d6 fire damage per caster level (Max. 10d6) in a 20-foot line. ''Ironlight ''(Conj.) Creates a lantern that produces a light that only the caster can see. This lantern follows the caster. ''Particle Array ''(Illus.) Causes photon particles to create a cloud of light that only constructs can see. This light renders them confused. ''Pulse ''(Evo.) A EMP pulse Inflicts 1d10 damage per caster level to constructs (Max. 15d10). This also damages other machinery. Any construct that would be killed by this is not killed, but merely shut down. This can also cause Bio-Augmentations to malfunction. '3rd Level' ''Aura of Dust ''(Conj.) Creates a cloud of dust that follows the caster, creatures entering this cloud must make a fortitude save or are staggered by coughing. Any creature in the cloud has 40% concealment. ''Geo Strike ''(Conj.) Summons a torrent of 1d12 small rocks to strike the opponent, each rock does 1d8 earth damage. ''Intercept ''(Uni.) Intercepts radio waves and wireless transmission data. (Requires: Console) ''Mana Thorns ''(Ench.) Coats one subject in purple thorns that inflict 1d12 fire damage to anyone who strikes the subject. '4th Level' ''Dire Staff ''(Conj.) Summons a +3 Vorpal Quarterstaff for the caster. ''Lightning Circle ''(Evo.) Summons a circle of lighting around the caster in a similar way to the fire wall ''spell, except that it inflicts electrical damage instead of fire damage. 'Mobile Mirror '(Illus.) Summons a 10-foot sphere that renders anything behind it invisible to anything on the opposite side. This sphere can be telekinetically moved by the caster. Standing within the sphere creates four ''mirror images of the subject on all four sides of the sphere. ''Typhoon ''(Evo.) Summons a burst of wind and rain that knocks anyone struck by it prone and inflicts hypothermia.. '5th Level' ''Metal Shroud ''(Abj.) Creates a magnetic field around one subject granting them a 20% DR. ''Omega Pulse ''(Evo.) Like pulse except in a 30-foot radius. ''Pillar of Stone ''(Conj.) Calls a 10-foot wide pillar of stone to shoot upward out of the ground inflicting 1d10 plus 2 earth damage per caster level to anyone on or adjacent to the pillar (Max. 1d10+40). They must also make a fortitude save or take twice as much non-lethal damage. ''Pool of the Architect ''(Div.) Reveals the blueprints of the structure you are currently in. ''Span of Lightning ''(Evo.) Like lightning circle ''except in a 20-foot by 60-foot line. '6th Level' 'Black Spear['Occultist Only'] '(Evo.) Calls a spear of shadow energy to fly into a subject inflicting 1d8+4 damage per caster level (Max. 10d8+40). 'Glamour of Air['Glamourist Only'] '(Ench.) Grants the glamourist a +10 circumstance bonus to fly and air resistance 30. This also increases the Glamourist's Dexterity by +4. '''Glamour of Earth[Glamourist Only'] (Ench.) Grants the glamourist +10d6 temporary HP and DR 12/- as well as a circumstance bonus to survival of +10. The Glamourist also gains Earth Resistance of 30. ''Misfortune ''(Div.) Subject takes -10 on all rolls for 1 round per caster level. Pact of Fire['Occultist Only] ''(Trans.) Your shadow minion now has the fire subtype and the ability to cast the fire ball spell at will. Also, it's HD is increased by 1/2 of your caster level. ''Platinum Wall (Conj.) Summons a wall of shadow platinum that reflects all spells cast upon it. '7th Level Death Rage['Occultist Only] ''(Ench.) Causes your shadow minion to become enraged increasing its Strength by 8 and it's AC by 16. ''Ether Chasm[Occultist Only] ''(Conj.) Creates a vacuum centered on the selected square, anyone who moves adjacent to it has a 40% chance of being sucked into the shadow plane. ''Glamour of Fire[Glamourist Only] ''(Ench.) Grants the glamourist a +10 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls as well as an additional attack. The glamourist also gains fire resistance of 30. ''Glamour of Water[Glamourist Only] ''(Trans.) Causes the glamourist to take the form of water granting her the ability to move through a diminuitive space even if she is larger than diminuitive. The glamourist also gains 60% concealment and DR 20/Magic, as well as Cold Resistance 30. ''Sphere of Striding (Trans.) Creates a solid sphere of air which can be used to either block doors or climb on top of for limited transportation. '8th Level ''Black Matter Barrage ''(Trans.) Forms 1d6 spheres of Black Matter and hurls them at one or more opponents. Each sphere inflicts 1d4 hours or Black Matter Exposure. ''Immovable Shield ''(Conj.) Summons a massive ornate metal shield that is indestructible to fall from the sky and land in the designated square. The shield is 5-feet thick, 15-feet wide and 25-feet tall. The only way to move this shield is with a Miracle or Wish spell. It blocks all forms of teleportation. ''Rings of Dust ''(Abj.) Any number of subjects become engulfed in a thick dust from which they cannot escape. They are bound to remain for the duration of the spell and are considered to be staggered and blinded while in the dust. ''Soul Lance ''(Nec.) Fires a lance of spirit energy to strike a subject for 1d10 damage per caster level. (Max. 20d10) Incorpreal creatures take double damage, and soulless creatures are immune. ''Zone of Ether ''(Conj.) A 10-foot area per caster level is partially pulled into the shadow plane. This can be used as a portal between the shadow and material planes. Any space on the material plane affected by this spell vanishes for as long as the spell is active. '9th Level' ''Astral Tilt ''(Evo.) This powerful spell kills a subject outright, and tears apart their soul on the astral plane. The only way to reverse this effect is through a Miracle or True Resurrection spell. Even a Wish spell cannot reverse this. ''Cursed Star ''(Nec.) This is a powerful spell that causes one subject to become Blinded, Confused, Deafened, Paralyzed, Exhausted, Nauseated, Panicked, and Staggered for 1d10 rounds. This also drains all of their ability scores by 1d10. Enticement of Flame['Glamourist Only] ''(Ench.) This spell causes one creature to be dominated while slowly burning away their mind, inflicting 1d12+5 non-lethal damage per turn. If the creature falls unconscious during this effect their head explodes inflicting 24d6 damage to all creatures in 10-feet. Creatures immune to fire are immune to this spell. ''Meteor[Occultist Only] (Conj.) This spell summons forth a meteor from the shadow plane to crash into the targeted location. The meteor is a 50-foot sphere of shadowstone. Any structures struck by this spell are destroyed unless their HP is greater than 1200 or their hardness is greater than 30. Creatures struck by the meteor take 30d6 earth damage and 20d8 bludgeoning damage. The shockwave inflicts this same damage to structures and constructs within 100-feet of the impact, but knocks other creatures prone, and possibly unconscious if their HD is lower than 12. Martyr Chakra '1st Level Blessed Strike '(Uni.) On your next attack after using this Chakra, you may add your Wisdom Modifier to either the Attack Roll, or the Damage Roll. '''Burning Idol Drop '(Uni.) Make an acrobatics check vs the monsters hit die +10; If you succeed your next single attack inflicts an additional 1d6 fire and 1d8 crushing damage. This is a swift action. 'Earthen Blessing '(Uni.) One ally has all melee damage typed as Earth-Based damage. 'Enigma Undone '(Uni.) For one minute, you may add your Wisdom Modifier to any Knowledge or Spellcraft checks you would make. 'Rabbit Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 2, decrease your strength by 2, and your land speed is increased by 10 Feet. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Rat Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 2, decrease your constitution by 2, and gain weapon finesse as a temporary bonus feat. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Sapphire Dance '(Uni.) On your next attack, you may make an attack roll against any number of adjacent creatures, you can only make up to as many attacks as is allowed by your level with flurry of blows. 'Zen Barrier '(Uni.) Increase your AC by your Wisdom Modifier as a deflection bonus for 1 round. '''2nd Level Cat Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 4, decrease your constitution and strength by 2, and gain pounce for as long as this is active. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. '''Stance of Peace '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. All creatures in a 20-foot circle based on the martyr are affected as per sanctuary (Except the Martyr). You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not. 'Immortal Fortune '(Uni.) For 1d4 rounds, increase all your saving throws by an amount equal to your wisdom modifier as a luck bonus. 'Tranquil Submission '(Uni.) Your next attack is granted a +20 CMB bonus to trip an opponent, but inflicts non-lethal damage instead of lethal damage. 'Touch of Peace '(Uni.) One touched creature makes a will save or becomes dazed for 1d4 rounds. 'Trap of the Kind Panda '(Uni.) The next creature who you attack with any attack must make a Fortitude Save, or lose their move actions for one round per connecting attack. 'Vision '(Uni.) For the next two rounds, your attacks are made vs touch AC. 'Wolf Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity and strength by 2, decrease your constitution by 4, your attacks have a +1 enhancement bonus and inflict 1d4 bleed damage for as long as this is active. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. '''3rd Level 'Blessing of Spirits '(Uni.) Grants the marty temporary HP equal to 1d20 + 10 + his Wisdom modifier. 'Blasphemous Savage Fist '(Uni.) For 1d6 rounds, the martyrs unarmed attacks are treated as Negative Energy damage, they hit against Touch AC, but are subject to NRG resistance. 'Kingdom Toe of the Infinite Happy Foxes '(Uni.) Your next attack is treated as a single attack. However you will roll every attack die you are entitled to, For every attack roll that would hit, increase the damage of the initial attack by an amount equal to your damage die. For instance if your damage die is 2d6, and you hit three times, you would inflict 6d6 damage. Any living creature that is hit by this attack must make a fortitude save or become intoxicated. 'Ribbon Stance '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. For as long as this is active, your AC is increased by 12 as a dodge bonus. However your base attack bonus is treated as 1/2 of your level. So at 20, you would have a base attack bonus of +10/+5. You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not. 'Sky's Blessing '(Uni.) One ally has all melee damage typed as Electricity-Based damage. '''Snake Aspect' (Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your strength by 4, decrease your constitution by 4, for as long as this is active, you are treated as having the Grab ability of constrictor snakes causing all attacks you make to prompt a grapple check. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Spider Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your wisdom by 4, decrease your strength by 4, for as long as this is active, you are under the effect of spider climb. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Touch of Death '(Uni.) You may make a touch attack against an opponent, if it hits they must make a fortitude save or take 1/2 of their current HP in damage. '''4th Level Aegis of Rime '(Uni.) By invoking this chakra your flesh is covered in a thin layer of ice. This grants you DR 30/NRG and resistance to all energy types of 30 except for Fire. This lasts until an amount of damage is absorbed equal to your HD multplied by 15. (Max. 300) '''Envenomed Fangs '(Uni.) Your unarmed attacks cause black adder venom whenever you strike a creature unless they make the fortitude save vs the black adder venom. 'Ice Twist of the Six Arrogant Gods '(Uni.) Your next Flurry of Blows attack invokes a CMB check but has all of it's attacks reduced to a single attack. If you succeed the creature takes 4d12 cold damage and must make a fortitude save or die. This only works on Animals, Constructs, Fey, Humanoids, Magical Beasts, Monsterous Humanoids, Outsiders(Non-Cold), Plants, and Vermin. Creatures otherwise immune to cold damage are not affected either. Aberrations, Dragons and Oozes take the cold damage, but cannot be slain by the secondary effect. 'Phantom Shield of the Deathly Heart '(Uni.) When this chakra is invoked, the Martyr is surrounded in an ethereal mist for 1d6 rounds, Any creature that strikes the Martyr in melee must roll a d6: On a 1, they are drained of 1 Strength; On a 2 they are drained of 1 Dexterity; On a 3 they are drained of 1 Constitution; On a 4 they are drained of 1 Intelligence; On a 5 they are drained of 1 Wisdom; On a 6 they are drained of 1 Charisma; These drains are cumulative of additional rolls, and a die must be rolled every time a creature hits a martyr under this effect. 'Pressure Point '(Uni.) When this ability is used, the martyr strikes a creature with a series of blows with lightning speed. The then rolls 3d6; the following effects are applied. The result is summed up as shown below. One 1: Target Stunned for 1 round. Two 1s: Target is Sickened or Fatigued. (Martyr's Choice) Three 1s: Target is Nauseated or Exhausted. (Martyr's Choice) One 2: Target is blinded and deafened 1d4 rounds. Two 2s: Target is Paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. Three 2s: Target is Disabled. One 3: Lower the target’s Spell Resistance by 1d6 + Wisdom modifier for 1 round. If he does not have Spell Resistance he gains Spell Vulnerability. Two 3s: Target is poisoned for 1d4 strength damage. Three 3s: Target is poisoned for 1d8 con damage. One 4: Target is inflicted with Red Ache (No Save; immunity to disease applies.) Two 4s: Target is confused 1d4 rounds. Three 4s: Target is afflicted with psychosis (No Save; immunity to disease applies.) One 5: Target prevented from casting Spells or using Spell-Like Abilities for 1d4 rounds. Two 5s: Target receives Greater Dispel Magic (Using Martyr level as Caster Level) to remove a Spell or Spell-Like Ability effect. If the target has none, it seals the use of specific abilities for 5 rounds instead, in which case the Martyr selects a school of magic, or particular ability native to the creature afflicted. Three 5s: Target recieves a random greater spellblight (No Save). One 6: Target is knocked prone as if tripped but for 1d4 rounds before he can stand, the martyr need not make a CMB Check. Two 6s: Target is rendered unconscious. (No Save) Three 6s: Target is destroyed as per a wish or miracle spell (No Save). 'Salamander Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your strength by 6, decrease your constitution by 4, and decrease your dexterity by 2. For as long as this is active, you are immune to fire and granted spider climb ''and a +10 bonus to stealth. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. '''Specter Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your wisdom by 6, decrease your constitution by 6, for as long as this is active, you are immune to Bleed, Dazing, Death Effects, Paralysis, Sleep and Stunning as well as any effect that would otherwise call for a fortitude save. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Yin Yang Stance '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. For as long as this is active, all ability scores except for Wisdom are increased by an amount equal to your Wisdom modifier. However, you cannot make melee or ranged attacks; you can however use Chakra's or Chakra Bolt. Also, the effects of all Chakra have their duration doubled; Including those that manipulate your next unarmed attack, but as soon as you make the unarmed attack, Yin Yang Stance is dispelled. The dispelling attack however keeps all the bonuses granted by Yin Yang Stance. You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not. Naturalist Spells '''0th Level Calcification '(Trans.) Inflicts 1 earth damage per caster level to one target. '''Earthburst '(Trans.) Causes a tiny burst of stone to temporarily erect itself from a flat surface, This stone is 3-feet high and can be stood on by one person. 'Satiate Plants '(Trans.) Removes minor damage and wilting from plants. 'Sparrow-Send '(Div.) Sends a bird to deliver a message to another person. '''1st Level Armorskin '(Abj.) Gives on subject temporary armor in the form of a deflection bonus equal to 1 per four caster levels. '''Naturalization, Lesser '(Abj.) Dispels one target at a +4 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area. 'Personal Exodus '(Conj.) Like Exodus ''but personal only. '''Photosynthesis '(Illu.) Covers your flesh in a green light that bends solar energy and grants Fast Healing equal to 1 + 1 per four caster levels. '''2nd Level Ripple '(Abj.) Causes a ripple in the air that negates all divination effects in a 40-foot area of the naturalist for two rounds. '''Rosewhip '(Conj.) Summons a rosewhip in your hand that acts as a Dispelling Scorpion Whip. The naturalist is always proficient with his rosewhip, even if he is not proficient with scorpion whips. 'Silkworm Trap '(Conj.) Summons a trap in a 5x5 foot square that when triggered entangles the subject who triggered it. 'Touch of Neutrality '(Ench,) One subject becomes completely neutral, causing all reputation bonuses and penalties to be negated for the subject in question. '''3rd Level Expedience '''(Ench.) ''Haste ''with a +10 DC to dispel. '''Naturalization (Abj.) Dispels one target at a +8 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area per four caster levels. Photosynthesis, Greater '(Illu.) Covers your flesh in a green light that bends solar energy and grants Fast Healing equal to 8 + 1 per caster level. '''Protection from Soil and Silt '(Abj.) Protects one creature against Earth and Water-based damage for 1 round per 3 caster levels. 'Walking Rocks '(Ench.) One rock per caster level is animated as an animate object spell. These rocks cannot attack, but they can pose as an obstacle. 'Wave of Earth '(Evo.) A vibration of stone goes out from the caster in all directions inflicting 1d6 damage per caster level. Targets take one less die of damage for every 5 feet they are away from the caster, this effect continues to spread out until the damage dealt would be 0d6. '''4th Level Armor of Water (Abj.) Creates a field of water around a subject, this water absorbs all damage from non-magical attacks to up to 20 damage per caster level. Assailing Vines '(Conj.) Like ''entangle ''but inflicts damage. Every creature entangled takes 1d4 damage plus 1 per caster level per round they are entangled. Bestilling Wind (Ench.) Engulfs one target in wind that stuns them for 1d8 rounds. '''Chloroblast '(Conj.) Blasts one subject in chlorphyll that restores12 + 6 damage per caster level, but you must succeed in a ranged touch attack. 'Expunge Poison '(Abj.) One subject becomes immune to poison and miasma for 24 hours. '''Vision of Doom (Illu.) One subject is filled will a vision of ill fate. They may make a save to disbelieve, but if they fail they are considered flat-footed until dispelled or the effects are otherwise terminated. '5th Level' Foxfire '(Illu.) Reduces on subject's AC by 1 per caster level. '''Impediment '(Ench.) Attempts to Stagger, Daze, and Finally Stun one subject. Negating this effect requires three seperate Saves, Will, Reflex, Fortitude respectively. For each failed save, the DC for the following one is increased by 1 per four caster levels. This lasts for 1d4 rounds. '''Naturalization, Greater (Abj.) Dispels one target at a +16 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area per two caster levels. Satyrspawn '(Conj.) Summons a satyr to aid the naturalist. This satyr is a Pop Star Celebrity eight levels lower than the naturalist's level. (Min. 5th) '''Surity '(Ench.) One target weapon is granted a bonus to accuracy for the next 1 attack per four caster levels of the naturalist. This bonus is +25. 'Thorncircle '(Conj.) Surrounds a target in thorns that inflict damage to anyone who attacks them in melee. This damage is 1d8+1 per caster level. '''6th Level Azurewood Weapon '''(Trans.) One metallic weapon is transformed into wood, this does not affect firearms. The weapon's hardness and hit points are halved and it's base damage becomes cold-based. '''Cleansing Circle (Conj.) Removes black matter in a 30-foot circle centered on the naturalist. Deluge of Espers '(Abj.) Dispels with a +12 bonus in a 30-foot cone. '''Dire Transformation '(Trans.) Transforms one animal into it's dire counterpart permanently. 'Exodus '(Conj.) Teleports you and one additional person per two caster levels to your haven. If you have a grove, it takes you there, otherwise it takes you to your home. This is a free action. 'Natural Armor '(Ench.) Enchants one piece of equipment per four caster levels. This enchanted equipment gives you it's full benefits even while under the effects of suffusion. 'Rosewhip, Greater '(Conj.) Summons a rose-vine whip into your hand until dismissed or dispelled. The naturalist always has proficiency with this weapon while the spell is active and it counts as a Dispelling +4 Scorpion Whip of Wounding. 'Snakemolt '(Trans.) You shed your skin removing any diseases or other ill effects (including black matter exposure) from yourself, However you take a penalty to AC(-2) for one round after using, '7th Level ' 'Bestilling Wind, Mass '(Ench.) Engulfs one target for every two caster levels in wind that stuns them for 1d8 rounds. 'Dire Dehydration '(Nec.) One target is afflicted with a deathly thirst, after three rounds of failed saves they start to waste away into dust. This only affects creatures who require drink, and water outsiders. Water outsiders get no save. 'Fangs of the North '(Evoc.) A bitter north wind suddenly takes hold of all creatures in a 60 foot cone starting at the naturalists feet and heading southward. Anyone within range must make a fortitude save or become frozen solid. 'Illusion of Pause '(Illu.) On subject enters a grand illusion of his own mind, where the fighting has ended and everyone is making peace. For a number of rounds equal to the caster level of the naturalist this creature is considered to be helpless, he is entitled to a will save to disbelief each round but if he fails he loses his turn. Alternatively the naturalist can use this on more than one creature but must split the total number of rounds equally amongst them. The DC to disbelief is decreased by two for each additional target. This is a Mind-Affecting Effect. 'Sandsire '(Conj.) Calls a sand dragon to aid the naturalist. 'Skyscour '(Evoc.) The sky rips asunder firing lightning bolts for one round per two caster levels of the naturalist. On each creature's turn who starts it's turn within 40 feet of the naturalist there is a 50% chance the subject is struck by a lightning bolt for 12d8 damage. 'Solemnity '(Ench.) For one round per two caster levels one subject becomes immune to all affects that require a Will Save to negate (But not to half); However they also lose all morale and luck bonuses for the same period of time. 'Unhealing Laceration '(Nec) Drains one subject of 1d8 hit points per caster level. This is considered physical damage, and thus can be prevented with damage reduction, but as a draining effect, these hit points cannot be healed without a restoration spell. Additionally, this hit point drain stacks with the effects of other castings of Unhealing Laceration. '''8th Level Certainty '(Ench.) One subject's weapon is imbued to increase it's accuracy, For one attack for each four levels of the caster, the enchanted weapon has a +45 bonus on all attack rolls. '''Crystal Rain '(Conj.) Freezes the liquid in the atmosphere to rain hail upon a 40-foot area, This hail inflicts 1d6 cold and 1d6 blunt and 1d6 slashing damage per caster level to anyone who is in the area of effect. 'Ebonwood Weapon '(Trans.) Permanently transforms one weapon into ebonwood, allowing the druid to use formerly metallic weapons. This does not affect firearms. 'Shield of Water '(Abj.) Creates a field of water around a subject, this water absorbs all damage from non-magical attacks to up to 30 damage per caster level. The target is then healed for 1/2 of the damage of each attack the shield absorbs. '''Span of Magma (Trans.) Turns a 5x5x5-ft cube of stone, dirt or metal into lava per caster level. Swords of Sound '(Evoc.) Surrounds a target with 1 sonic sword per two caster levels of the caster, These swords hang harmlessly until commanded to fire. The naturalist can either command them to fire inwards, to the target, inflicting 1d8 plus the naturalist's wisdom modifier in damage for each sword that hits the target with a ranged touch attack, alternatively, the naturalist can command them to fire outward for the same damage. These swords fire in a 30 foot line when commanded to fire, after which point, they harmlessly dissipate. '9th Level Infusion of the Mirrored Lord '(Ench.) On subject is engulfed in the spiritual form of the mirrored lord, an ancient crystal dragon, for 1 round per caster level, the subject is granted all the abilities of a crystal dragon including natural attacks, breath attacks, spell-like abilities and all Sp, Su, and Ex abilities, but retains his normal form. Tail and Wing attacks etc. are dealt by the spiritual form of the dragon. '''Moonfire '(Evoc.) A burst of pure-white moon fire falls from the sky striking one subject for 1d8+4 damage per caster level. (Max. 20d8+80) 'Rumination '(Div.) For 1d6+2 rounds, any spells cast by the naturalist after this spell is cast are not expended from the naturalist's prepared spells. Due to the nature of this spell, It cannot be engraved by a biomagus. 'Standing Stones '(Conj.) Conjures a circle of stones in a 50-foot circle around the Naturalist. These stones are about 5 feet apart from one another in a perfect circle. They cannot be moved. If a naturalist dies within the center of a circle of their creation, the spot becomes a holy location, and font of natural power, to which animals tend to flock to, and plants tend to grow tall and thick. 'Veil of Moonlight '(Illu.) Every subject within 20 feet of the naturalist is considered to be invisible and under the effects of mind blank until this spell is dismissed. 'Word of Endowment '(Trans.) One subject has it's Dexterity, Strength, and Charisma Scores increased by 1d10+4 for 6 rounds. Scientist Spells '''1st Level [[Lesser Mental Clarity|''' Lesser Mental Clarity ]] (Abj.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks. [[Alchemy Blade, Fire| Alchemy Blade, Fire ' ]](Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes flaming. [[Alchemy Blade, Acid|' Alchemy Blade, Acid ' ]](Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes corrosive. [[Lesser Mending Tincture|' Lesser Mending Tincture ' ]](Conj.) Restores 1d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 1d6+10) '2nd Level' [[Lesser Contradiction|' Lesser Contradiction ' ]](Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action. [[Developmental Apathy|' Developmental Apathy ]](Nec.) Subject suffers 1d6 intelligence damage. [[Black Matter Jolt| Black Matter Jolt ' ]](Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 1d4 hours. [[Disrupt Intel|' Disrupt Intel ' ]](Uni.) Disrupts electrical transmition of information through radio waves. '3rd Level' [[Mental Clarity |' Mental Clarity ' ]](Abj.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. [[Chaos Blitz|' Chaos Blitz ' ]](Ench.) One subject is confused and enraged. [[Disperse Black Matter|' Disperse Black Matter ' ]](Abj.) Black Matter is suppressed in a 10-foot radius per 2 caster levels. [[Mending Tincture|' Mending Tincture ]] (Conj.) Restores 3d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 3d6+25) '''4th Level [[Contradiction|''' Contradiction ' ]](Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action, subject also cannot cast again from the same school. [[Jagged Edge| Jagged Edge'' ''']](Trans.) Blade is granted the vicious property. [[Black Matter Jolt, Greater| Black Matter Jolt, Greater ' ]](Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours. [[EMP Pulse|' EMP Pulse ' ]](Evo.) One powered construct is disabled. '5th Level' [[Mental Clarity, Mass|' Mental Clarity, Mass ' ]](Abj.) Up to six subjects are granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. [[Radiation Surge|' Radiation Surge ' ]](Nec.) Subjects in 30 feet cannot reduce their Black Matter Exposure with Heal checks or spells, and are sickened. [[Alchemy Blade, Black Matter|' Alchemy Blade, Black Matter ' ]](Trans.) One slashing weapon causes 1d6 hours of Black Matter exposure per strike. '6th Level' [[Innoculation|' Innoculation ' ]](Abj.) One subject is temporarily immune to Black Matter Exposure and Diseases. [[Black Matter Burst|' Black Matter Burst ''' ]](Nec.) Subjects in 30-feet of target square have their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours temporarily. Category:Spells Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood